Protocolo de Kioto
by Meems Asakura
Summary: Todos quieren que Alfred firme el tratado. Recuerdo y Arthur ayudan a dominar a este rebelde y simpático país. Advertencia Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: Protocolo de Kioto, todos quieren que Alfred firme el tratado. Recuerdos y Arthur ayudan a dominar a este rebelde y simpático país. Advertencia Yaoi

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad jojo.

PROTOCOLO DE KIOTO

Primer Capítulo:

"Tsundere X Héroe"

By Meems Asakura

- Por eso en resumen soy todo un héroe – Decía frente a todos los países Alfred mientras mostraba como su cadena de hamburguesas se expandía por todo el mundo.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo – Dijo Kiku mientras sonreía hacia Alfred.

- Pero Kiku-san, no deberías decir eso. Tienes que formar una idea propia – Dijo Arthur, ya que lo último que quería en su mágico y espectacular isla esa repugnante cadena de alimentación.

- Tú cállate Arthur, no necesitamos tu mala comida para hacer mis deliciosas comidas – Dijo mientras se embutía otra hamburguesa a la boca en un solo bocado.

- ¡Que dijiste de mi comida! – Dijo mientras iba hacia el estrado donde estaba Alfred.

- Yo…nada…lo que pasa es que tu eres muy tonto y por eso no me entiendes. Dije que por eso Francia sí cocina – Decía Alfred mientras su cuello se movía de arriba hacia abajo por culpa de las manos de Arthur.

- Por favor, nos congregamos para que Alfred y los países que no han firmado el tratado de Kioto firmen, ya que así dejaremos de emitir tantas ondas que hacen que el fenómeno de invernadero se disminuya cada vez más. ¡Nombraré a los países que no han firmado irán hacia el estrado y firmarán un! – Dijo el rubio con una voz muy autoritaria Alemania para que Alfred y Arthur se calmarán un poco.

- Pero yo dije que mandáramos un súper héroe –

- Estúpido, eso no servirá de nada. Deja de emitir gases que lo único que harán será enfermarnos – Dijo Arthur mientras iba hacia su lugar en la conferencia - Comienza Ludwig – Dijo mientras miraba al alemán.

- La lista es, países en contra EEUU, países sin escoger su decisión: Afganistán, Andorra, Brunei, Chad, Iraq, Autoridad Palestina, República Democrática Árabe de Sahrawi, San Marino, Somalia, República de China (Taiwán), Ciudad del Vaticano y finalmente Zimbabwe. Por favor vayan pasando. Partió Vaticano, se había perdido cuando habían llamado a firmar y luego fueron todos los árabes y africanos. El problema era con sólo uno.

- Arthur deberías firmar – Decía el señor Bonnefoy mientras miraba coquetamente a Alemania por un lado.

- No, no quiero…aparte estoy sumamente seguro que hay países que emiten más contaminación que yo – Decía igualmente que un niño pequeño.

- Veneciano…- Dijo Romano en forma de susurro.

- Nani? Nii-chan – Preguntó el menor de los Italianos.

- Francia está mirando de manera rara a Ludwig –

- ¿Y eso qué? –

- ¿No te molesta? Francia es un hentai –

- ¿Qué es eso? –

- nada…pero prométeme que no dejarás solo a Ludwig en toda la semana. Acuérdate que estamos en Reino Unido, no en América.

- No te entiendo Nii-chan –

- Me entenderás cuando descubras lo que hizo cuando estábamos con a Antonio y conocimos a esa indígena –

- Insisto Nii-chan, no te entiendo, pero no le quitaré el ojo a la pasta por la semana – Dijo él de manera victoriosa.

Aunque todos los países intentaron convencer a Arthur que firmara el protocolo terminaron rindiéndose. Pedía como intercambio que todos los países tuvieran su cadena de alimentos para que el no perdiera dinero con el tratado de Kioto.

- Bueno, ahora pueden pasar a sus habitaciones o si quieren pueden ir a dar una vuelta en la Plaza Trafalgar – Dijo el británico mientras enviaba a sus sirvientes que acompañaran a tal o cual país.

- Señor Alfred, ¿Me acompaña? – Dijo una chica de tez morena y ondas pronunciadas, estaba con ese típico traje de sirvienta que le gustaba a Arthur y a Kiku-san

- Esta bien, tengo sueño ¿Me podrías llevar la comida a mi habitación? – Pregunto Alfred mientras veía como ella caminaba de manera bastante provocativa para un país masculino y viril como él.

- No se preocupe, Arthur-sama dijo que si necesitaba algo me dijera a mi –

Caminaron pasajes de la mansión "Reino Unido" que el rubio conocía como la palma de la mano y llegaron a esa habitación que quedaba al frente de Canadá y a la vuelta de Arthur.

- ¿Qué va a querer? – Pregunto ella luego de abrir la antigua e infantil habitación y ordenar un poco las cosas que habían traído los lacayos de Alfred.

- Aún no lo sé. Pero que torpe, aún no pregunto tu nombre – Dijo él mientras miraba de manera bastante irrespetuosa a la jovencita.

- Mi nombre es Javiera – Dijo ella sonriendo, al parecer era del gusto de Alfred-sama.

- Y ¿Hace cuanto que trabajas para el cejudo? – Preguntó acorralando a la jovencita hacia un lado, a pesar de ser tan provocativa no era muy fácil de domar cómo sus subordinadas.

- Lo siento, pero me está confundiendo. Yo no trabajo para Arthur-sama, soy un país al igual que usted – Dijo ella – Mi habitación es la del costado, Arthur-sama me dijo si lo podía acompañar y atender porque usted era muy caprichoso y no tenía tiempo de preocuparse de un niño pequeño. –

- Así que eso dijo el estúpido – Miro atentamente a la chica, aún no le preguntaba qué país era ella – No te preocupes por mí Javiera, si quieres anda a otra parte, yo iré a hablar con ese Baka – Dijo Arthur mientras dejaba de manera caballerosa a la chica en el pasillo y cerraba con un portazo la habitación.

La morena en ese momento sacó un radio de su bolsillo.

- _Flor-sama, la presa va hacia el oso tsundere__1_ – Dijo Javiera por el radio

- _Entendido Copihue-san_ – Se escucho por el otro lado del radio.

Había esperado mucho tiempo para que Alfred y Arthur aceptaran por lo menos una vez que el _héroe_ tiene que estar con el _tsundere._

Vocabulario: 1. Tsundere: dícese de persona la cual tiene un carácter duro y difícil de entender de manera externa, aún todos sabiendo que es una persona adorable y buena. _Sin: Arthur._

Nota de Autora: ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, hay fics bastante buenos de Axis Power Hetalia, pero soy muy poquitos y esto me motivo a escribir este fic, aunque voy a utilizar términos sumamente Fujoshi, espero que me entiendan. Aparte la plaza Trafalgar, no la supe poner porque yo la conozco como **Trafalgar Square**. Es una memoria (para los que no saben) de la batalla de Trafalgar entre Francia, Inglaterra y España. Habrá una reacción de Francia sobre el nombre y no me centraré solo en mis hablantes de inglés, así que "Don`t Worry".

Bueno eso sería todo por este capítulo, solo haz click en GO! Y sabré que piensas sobre mi locura al máximo.

"Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura que el amor te ha hecho hacer, es porque no has amado" William Shakespeare.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Protocolo de Kioto, todos quieren que Alfred firme el tratado. Recuerdos y Arthur ayudan a dominar a este rebelde y simpático país. Advertencia Yaoi

**Advertencia**: Este Fanfic no tiene relación con ningún país existente, armada u otra cosa. No está hecho con fines de lucro, sólo sacar a relucir mi retorcida mente. Este manga y anime no me pertenece, ni si quiera la luz con que funciona mi computador, que lo pagan mis papás en las mensualidades de la Universidad.

Dedicado a Xan, Griffmoon y a Soubi-kun!

PROTOCOLO DE KIOTO

Segundo Capítulo:

"Tsundere X Héroe"

By Meems Asakura

- Lovino, ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? Arthur me dijo que en la Plaza Trafalgar hay un local de pasta. – Dijo Antonio mientras ordenaba sus cosas junto a Lovino.

- Ni Loco Antonio, preferiría ir con Francis que contigo – Dijo esquivando la mirada del español.

Antonio hasta las "_gilipollas_" de la Actitud de su Italiano. Tomo la mano del pequeño Italiano y lo acorralo en la pared.

- Entonces te gustaría que Francis te hiciera esto – Dijo Antonio mientras besaba apasionadamente a su Koi1.

Romano no quedaba atrás, amaba como esos gruesos y seductores labios españoles acariciaban sus labios en esa danza llamada _amor apasionado_. El fuego del español pronto comenzó a expandirse en todo su cuerpo. Al llegar a las manos, quiso aferrar a su italiano por la cabeza acariciando accidentalmente el pequeño riso.

- Ahh – Dijo Lovino al sentir como el español acariciaba su zona erógena llamado rizo.

El español se asustó al ver la inmensa reacción del italiano y decidió parar. Aparte no estaban en su casa y no quería molestar a los otros países. Antonio aprovecho lo expuesto que se encontraba su Koi y lo tomo de la mano y lo condujo hacia el pasillo para ir a la famosa "Plaza de Trafalgar".

- Ese estúpido llamarme niño mimado…y otras cosas – Decía Alfred mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del británico.

Al llegar a la habitación abrió la puerta y se encontró a Arthur mientras se cambiaba de ropa. El inglés estaba con camisa y se estaba sacando el pantalón, al ver como se abría la puerta se asustó, pero era solamente Estados Unidos, eso no importaba.

- Ahh eres tú Alfred. ¿Qué quieres? –

- ¿Soy un niño mimado? – Pregunto el rubio mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – Dijo Arthur mientras buscaba el pantalón de color negro, sin tomarle ni una importancia.

- Porque tú sabes que no es así – Decía Alfred mientras en su cara aparecía un leve sonrojo.

- Yo no soy el que no puede comer nada que contenga "Kétchup" o "Mayonesa". Aparte tomo otras cosas aparte del té, no cómo tú que no hace nada más que tomar coca cola –

Alfred no sabía qué hacer…hablar con Arthur siempre hacía que se sintiera más vulnerable que con otras personas o países. No sabía porque, lo único que conocía era su corazón latiendo a mil por hora mientras veía al ojiverde mientras se acercaba. Alfred no se daba cuenta de la peligrosa cercanía con él.

- Hay algo que tengo ganas de preguntarte – Dijo Arthur mientras se arreglaba la camisa.

- ¿Qué cosa? – Dijo Alfred, no podía estar nervioso…él era el número uno del mundo, pero que pensaba él es el número uno de mundo.

- ¿Por qué no quieres firmar el protocolo? –

- Porque no me interesa eso, aparte gano muchísimo dinero cada día y si pusiera una restricción para esas empresas que trabajan para mí. Perdería dinero – Dijo Alfred, mientras se arreglaba los lentes para evitar mirar directamente a Arthur.

- Pero… ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para qué firmes? – Pregunto algo resignado con ese mocoso.

Alfred sintió la misma mirada de desapruebo que tenía Alfred cuando él rompía algo cuando pequeño. Se sentía vulnerable nuevamente, no se quería sentir así. Decidió que tenía que hacer algo para poder invertir esa situación.

Al menor tomo del brazo a Arthur y lo encerró con su cuerpo con la pared siendo su amiga.

- ¡Alfred!- Dijo Arthur, mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente ante las mejillas del tsundere.

- ¡Deja de mirarme así! – Dijo el de lentes mientras tomaba sus lentes para poder mirar de cerca al inglés.

- ¿De qué manera? – Dijo el inglés, mientras se volvía a fastidiar. ¡Ese mocoso si quedaba problemas!

- i't like i don't finish U expectives" - Dijo Alfred mientras unas traviesas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Se notaba en la hermosa carita del jovencito su rabia por ser más que el gran Reino Unido.

- You finish my expectives – Dijo Arthur mientras tomaba la carita de él.

La mirada llena de ternura de los dos, estaba presente. Alfred sentía la necesidad de hacer algo, no dejar que ese momento tan hermoso que se había formado se terminara. Vio los labios entreabiertos de Arthur y sintió que debía humedecerlos con algo.

Estaban resecos.

Arthur sentía que la cercanía con Alfred estaba deliciosamente tortuosa…quería que algo pasará. ¿Pero qué?

Arthur sentía el aliento de Alfred de su boca, sumamente exquisito.

Alfred sintió como su aliento con el de él se fundían en uno, para encerrarse en un par de pareces llamadas bocas. Uniendo sus labios en una sola caricia de amor.

La profundidad y necesidad de más los llevo a adentrar sus lenguas a las bocas de cada uno de ellos. El calor aumento en sus cuerpos al sentir esa electrizante caricia.

Alfred necesitaba hacer algo… era su deber.

Por algo era el mejor del mundo.

Sus traviesas manos y los instintos de todo país humano lo hicieron tocar a su Koi de manera sensual los brazos y espalda, aprovechando los movimientos que realizaba el cejudo para hacerle más fácil el más placentero de los trabajos.

- Ahh- Se escucho de manera ronca desde la boca del inglés para sorpresa de Arthur, era el primer orgasmo que le causaba excitación en toda su vida y quería seguir escuchándolo.

El más joven no tardo en deshacerse de la ropa que el inglés había cuidadosamente puesto en su lugar de manera cuidada y ordenada.

Arthur no pensaba, no sabía que pasaba, lo único que sabía era que quería seguir sintiendo a Alfred en todas las partes más recónditas de su cuerpo.

Alfred no demoró mucho en sacar la estorbosa camisa que tenía el ojiverde y para impresión del menor, vió que el sonrojo de su educador era cada vez mejor.

Tenía ganas de pedirle que se tranquilizará que él nunca lo lastimaría, porque el mismo lo había ayudado desde que tenía memoria y a pesar de que en un pasado lo había olvidado y había sido como un hermano mayor para él, ahora era algo mucho más pleno y profundo.

Era amor

Amor

¡Amor!

Nunca había pensado que él como sociedad independizada, necesitaría tanto a un país, que había sido el dueño del mundo, para simplemente expresar un sentimiento tan extraño para él. Ahora lo experimentaba

Se sentía genial.

No quería dejar de sentirse así.

- Arthur…no me dejes - Dijo Alfred en un susurro al inglés cerca de su oreja.

- No te dejaré…pero – En ese momento una luz se prendió en la cabeza de Arthur…extrañamente pensó Arthur.

- ¿Pero qué? – Dijo Alfred mientras volvía a juntar sus labios de manera deseosa.

En el momento en que se separaron Arthur acercó al ojiazul por el cuello y le dijo…

- Firma el tratado…sólo eso te pido – Le dijo justo antes de recibir otro beso por parte de Alfred.

- Por ti todo – Dijo Alfred mientras volvía a besar al ojiverde.

Por lo menos pasará lo que pasara en el resto de la tarde, no le importaba al imponente reino, ni menos a la potencia central. Ya que el protocolo estaría firmado por todos los países del mundo.


End file.
